Generally, a display device is for display an image. Recently, flat panel displays that can be formed in a two-dimensional flat shape have been released.
Since the flat panel display is provided in the form of a planar structure and is lighter in weight, the user washes the display with the display mounted on a wall. Considering this circumference, a variety of wall-mounting type supporting apparatus for the flat panel display have been released.